Count On Me
by Quiet REBel girl -with VoDKa
Summary: Mike has a cold. Thankfully, he also has an Alex. SLASH


**Name:** Count On Me

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Alex Riley/Mike Mizanin (The Miz)

**Summary:** Mike's got a cold. Thankfully, he's also got an Alex.

**Author's Note:** I'm not even entirely sure where this came from. I do know it transpired in about twenty minutes after watching Raw tonight. Hope you enjoy. =)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit.

**Warnings:** None.

Mike coughs hard as he walks back to the locker room. The match had taken a lot out of him, and now he can't wait to get back to the hotel, curl up with Alex, and crash. He knows how to handle being sick on the road, but that doesn't make it suck any less. He finally makes it to the locker room he and Alex are sharing and collapses in a chair to catch his breath. He's utterly worn out.

The door opens slowly, carefully, and Alex stumbles in, a cloth held to his lip. The second his eyes land on Mike, however, slumped against the wall, breathing heavily, he's by the older's side in an instant, kneeling next to the chair.

"Holy shit, Mike, are you okay?" he asks worriedly, running a hand over the champ's hair.

Another quick cough rips from Mike's mouth and he turns away from Alex before a moment. As it slows, he turns back to his companion. Alex notices the slight bags under his eyes, the wear clear on his features. He pulls Mike into a hug, pressing his lips tenderly to the older's forehead. He ignores the way Mike's sweat makes his lip sting, and focuses instead on how feverish his lover feels.

"'m fine." Mike mumbles into Alex's necks, tilting his head to lean up and kiss the younger softly.

The champ draws back when he feels the cut against his lips. He runs his finger over it carefully, watching as Alex winces just a bit.

"What happened?" the older questions quietly, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Randy's boot caught me just right. I'm alright." Alex tries to reassure his companion.

"It's still sore, though. And it's swelling a little bit." Mike says, leaning to examine it more closely. He looks up to meet Alex's eyes, his own wide and sad despite his own pain and exhaustion. "I'm sorry."

The younger laughs a bit. "Really, it's alright. I'm more worried about you! You have a fever and you look like you're about to pass out."

Now that he's aware Alex knows, Mike figures there's no sense denying it, and instead slumps tiredly into his lover's arms.

"I could. I could fall out, right here, completely unconscious." the champ mutters. "I'm serious. I feel like shit, Alex."

"I see that." Alex responds, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Mike's head. He doesn't even care that it's still covered in product. "And yet you're still more concerned about me."

"Everytime, babe." Mike says. His voice is getting more hoarse by the minute, cracking on every few words. He gets out what he can. "Love you."

Alex turns him around to face him, grinning broadly. "You know I love you, too."

The younger leans down, capturing Mike's lips in another kiss. It's slow and lazy, and Mike is careful of Alex's lip the whole time. It makes Alex blush despite himself, bringing a hand up to delicately caress his lover's face as they kiss. Suddenly, Mike breaks off into a fit of painful coughs. Alex sits him back up in the chair, rubbing his back slowly to try and help him breathe easier. When he finally stops coughing, he continues to take deep, gasping breaths, panting as he tries desperately to breathe easily again. He slumps against the lockers with what sounds like a whimper.

"This sucks." he almost whines.

"I know, babe." Alex says in response, standing and moving to grab their clothes. "But the sooner you get dressed, the sooner we can go back to the hotel and go to sleep."

Mike nods, and they dress as quickly as they can. Even that seems to take a lot out of the champ, though. Alex figures it's because of the match. He'd _told_ Mike to let him do more of the work. They were losing anyway. No sense in Mike hurting himself. But the older never listens, the stubborn asshole. Mike's headstrong behavior is part of what attracted Alex to the older, however, and he wouldn't trade it for anything. Now, it seems like it's going to be his downfall, as he leans against the lockers again, eyes closed, panting softly in an effort to even breathe. Alex studies him for a moment before making up his mind.

"Alright." he finally says, leaning down in front of the chair with his back to Mike.

Alex knows the older has to be confused, and he knows any other time the champ would fight it, but as Alex hefts Mike up onto his back, Mike just locks his arms around his lover's neck loosely and holds on. The younger loops his arms under Mike's knees, holding the smaller man up as he leans down and grabs their gym bags. Mike buries his face once again in Alex's neck, pressing a soft kiss to the skin there.

"Thank you." he whispers, and Alex's breath catches. The champ never thanks people. "I know you don't have to do this, but I really appreciate it."

"You know I'd do anything for you." the younger replies as he walks, and he means it.

"I know that, but you don't _have_ to." Mike repeats, stressing it.

Alex almost laughs. He knows that Mike is just rambling because he's sick, and he hates looking weak or incapable, but it's still nice to hear every once in a while.

"I do it 'cause I care." he says, hefting the older up more on his back where he'd begun falling.

A few stragglers have seen them and snickered, or pointed, or grinned knowingly, but neither responds to them. Mike because his face is still hidden, Alex because he's completely focused on his lover. They've finally reached the car, though, and Alex frees one hand, leaning to the side a bit so he doesn't drop the older as he unlocks and opens the back. He slides their bags in before circling the car to unlock and open the passenger door. He turns around and sits Mike carefully on the seat, turning him to face forward. When he leans across the champ to buckle him in, Mike reaches up and takes his face in both hands, pulling him into another kiss. The older is still completely mindful of his cut, but kisses him with more energy, more passion this time, all open mouths and tongues. Mike presses a few quick pecks to Alex's lips even as the champ draws back. Eventually they do separate, and when they do, Alex regards Mike with a kind, loving smile. Mike's eyes are wet, and the younger is unsure if it's from congestion and sickness or if it's from tears. The champ sniffles before speaking.

"I love you so much, Alex." he rasps out, his voice nearly gone.

Alex's heart swells and he kisses his lover again slowly, tugging just slightly on his bottom lip. When he pulls back, Mike's eyes are closed in what looks like happiness. It makes Alex smile again.

"I love you, too." Alex whispers, pressing a kiss to Mike's still-hot forehead. "Now then, let's get back to the hotel."

Mike nods slowly, already falling asleep. Sure enough, not even ten minutes up the road and the champ is unconscious, his head resting against the window. Alex glances over at him every once in a while. He knows Mike can be kind of a handfull, especially when he's sick, and he's sure he's in for a long night. But looking at Mike sitting here next to him, he knows he wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
